Firebird
by Shoysrock
Summary: On a cold, cold night Vladislaus returns to the arms of his warm beloved Anette...he seeks warmth and heat to warm his frozen body. Sexy one-shot for a birthday present for writer Sakura2811! Dracula and her OC from her story "A Second Chance".


**A/N: Happy birthday Sakura2811! A very good friend of mine and writer. This is her OC and Dracula spending the night together...with fantastic fantasy...I hope she likes it! **

**Firebird**

It was a cold, cold night in Tirogvste.

Anette stood by the window over the cliff. Looking down she saw the river, raging and cold, a wintry tempest. Snow was wild in the wind, a blizzard raged outside. Steam was upon the cold glass of the window, and she shuddered at the light touch of her fingers upon the pane.

Sighing, she traced innocent little patterns unto the window. It seemed so boring to be alone in a room, with a warm fire and the bed. Vlad was gone for such a long while…when will he return? She missed him so.

The mountains were so dark and tall. The city beyond was only a small scrabble of blinking lights and fire. The people there were trying to stay warm too.

The fire wasn't enough. The bleak twirling snow and the howling wind made her lonesome. A woman of gypsy heritage shouldn't be kept locked up. She should be free to frolic in the meadows and sing in the trees.

But winter was here. And she was married to a great man.

She hoped tonight she wouldn't have to sleep, alone in that bed. She would freeze without someone she loved besides her. A small smile went to her face at the word love in her head. Yes…she loved him. She wouldn't ever part with him. But now, he parted with her. When he would return she didn't know.

But then he did. She recognized the voice at her ear, the grasp of chilled hands at her waist, that scent that surrounded him.

"Good evening dahling." He whispered quietly. She felt him press against her back and how cold he was. He raised a frozen hand to caress her cheek, then moved up to remove his hat. It was set on the window sill, the rubies and feathers standing tall and dusted with melting snow. She smiled as he went back to nuzzling her hair.

"I've missed you, my love…" She whispered back and her hands clasped over his. He smiled, his blue eyes shining like sparkling ice. His skin was the color of pure snow, of cold white stone. He had been outside and frozen, and now he needed warmth.

"You are so cold…" she kissed his knuckles, her warm lips added life to his hand limp in hers. She snuggled against him rubbing his frozen fingers.

"I will be alright. It is just the winter…at least I have you, my little phoenix." He chuckled. Her eyes glowed vibrantly as they met his. Her skin glowed warmth and her ambition was fire. The light of the flames danced across her hair, turning the raven hair edged in red and hues of orange. His feisty gypsy woman was more tame now as a princess of Walachia…but there still was the firebird there, in all its beauty.

"A bird? I guess I am. I've been locked in this cage by a frozen lock. I fear the cold…but I fear for you being cold the most." Reaching up she daintily kissed his cheek, her lips with a zinging sensation from the cold skin. His hands traced up and down her sides relishing her warmth. He was getting warmer.

"I'm sorry beloved, but I had work to do out in the snow." He sighed as she stroked his cheek. He felt fleeting warmth from her warm beautiful hands. "However…these clothes are cold and making things worse." He said slyly.

"Of course! They're soaked!" She giggled and helped him with the buttons on his jacket, pulling it off and moving from his embrace. He felt suddenly depressed at her departure to the fire. She placed them over the mantle piece to dry.

"What about my shirt?" He soon started stripping of that as well. Along with his boots that he quickly unlaced.

"Of course darling." She took the items and placed them by the fire too, blushing when her back was turned. She had seen his chest dozens of times…and dozens of times she blushed.

Vlad then proceeded next in his little plan. He lay down on the bed and lounged, unclipping his hair and slightly loosening the string that held his pants together. A fire grew in his mind, a fire of a different sort than heat…something more than that he seeked.

Turning, he saw her red and black dress billow and blow like a twirling doll. Looking up from her corset, he could see her top that barely covered her cleavage, and hung off her gorgeous shoulders. And her eyes, so rare a color, her lips a sensual red…he stared, lust addling his mind as he took in the beauty of the bird that was his wife.

A flaming beauty married to an icy Dracula. And the dragon needed melting.

She stared back. The certainly provocative position he was in was causing more heat to flare up in her body. Not from the warmth of the fire but from something else her eyes were feasting on. He looked cold, weak and helplessly shivering on the bed…she could save him. She smiled.

Slowly, she walked over to the bed and stood, looking down at him. He gave a tremble, rubbing his muscled arms from the goose bumps.

"Come my love…help me keep warm." He said.

"Of course my dear…of course…but I should think that will be all…" She smirked and turned away. Vladislaus frowned, but he would have her anyways. Seduction was one of his favorite things to do.

She skipped behind a changing screen, going from her dress to a modest nightgown. Thinking that would discourage him from…other behaviors. Coming back out, she saw her pitiful husband under the covers sitting up halfway, looking at her with a slight waver of his lustful fire.

He lifted up the covers as she climbed in. Hugging him, her arms went round his torso as her body pressed against him. She gasped slightly, the cold skin against her warm bosom making her flinch. He truly did need warmth!

"Tighter my love…" He cooed above her head. She gladly obliged, worried about his health, while he worried about the breasts against his body, her legs parted around his waist, and his warming nether regions.

"Tighter? How tight?" She cooed softly in her melodious voice. She squeezed, pressing more nightgown against his body as he commanded. He sighed in relaxation, and then growled in his next move. His hands deftly went to her back and started rubbing her arched, beautiful, clothed back. Such a wondrous back…he chuckled in his head.

"What are you doing now, Vlad?" She giggled and got off him. She knew he wanted more than bed warming. He wanted something else to do in bed.

"I just wanted to touch you my dear…touch every single inch of your blazing warm skin." He growled seductively from his throat. She couldn't help but blush. He always made her blush when he did that.

"You seem plenty warm enough to me. Good night." She didn't dare lean in for a kiss and promptly pulled the covers over her head, flopping down on the bedside next to him.

"What a wily little fox. Little spitfire, will you not attend to my…'needs'?" He slowly started to position himself over her, stalking quietly to lean over her body.

"Your vixen needs some sleep! I was exhausted worrying about you…now you're safe and sound, you don't need-HEY!" She squealed as he flopped unto her and chuckled in her ear. She did not expect that!

She squirmed and bucked, trying to get her lusting husband off her and stop pulling the covers back. He kept laughing, and she couldn't help herself squeal and giggle as he pinned her down and laughed. He looked so…joyfully hungry, his cruel nature from battle and executions and his stern principles mixing with the emotions of joy and happiness from her…made him turn into a playful villain. He was, for Anette kept squirming and trying to get out from under him.

"Ahh, so much heat! Warmth…a blazing fire burns in your soul…you want me, I know you do..." He grinned as he pinned her down. She smiled up at him.

"Indeed, I must melt your heart! So cold…" She breathlessly replied. Her lips were begging to be kissed, and as for her heaving chest…she didn't exactly mean that to be grabbed and fondled, but it was alright none the less.

She kissed back with almost the same driving intensity he gave her. His hunger was being satisfied as she gave him her all through the kiss. His tongue plundered the depths of her mouth, seeming to lap up her body heat to feed his cold heart. She in love of course, gave it to him, sanctifying in his chilled tongue as is passed and fought with hers.

She felt faint and pulled away and he gladly obliged, panting over her face as she caught her breath. He too panted, fanning his warm breath on her face. His chilled hand that passed over to stroke her face helped cool her down. Her body was flushing with sexual enticement and her struggles only made him wicked. But of course, he was the beast and she was the fox, the fox of the flame.

Currently the fox writhed and moaned as his hands went down to her gown-clad chest. He had grabbed and slowly squeezed, his eyes closed in his ecstasy at the sounds of her pleasure. Her fingers that were gripping his arms so tightly fell away and went to her sides as he continued squeezing, squeezing laboriously as his teeth made their way to her neck. Each nibble he pecked upon the warm flesh made her gasp in surprise, each twist of the fabric of her nightdress made the pain become relieved…The void became filled with pleasure.

He stopped his ministrations upon her bosom. Now he quickly and with speed grasped her sleeveless nightgown at the shoulders and pulled it over her head. She lay recovering and gasping. She was always stunned when he did those things to her.

Soon it was off her and her entirety of her skin could be seen. Her eyes opened, she saw his greedy gaze of his icy eyes look over the feast before him. His skin was still a bit pale, save his face was slightly flushed. He wanted more heat to warm his soul.

"You are beautiful my firebird." He breathed and licked his pale lips. She smiled and raised her hand to touch above where his heart was beating.

"Your heart…I feel it melting…" She whispered as his head began to lower to her exposed breasts.

"I think I will need more encouragement and warmth to melt those bonds a bit more…" His tone grew husky as he struck like a falcon. His lips latched to one of her peaks, perked and ready for his teeth and tongue to be ravished. She slipped her arms from under his cool muscles to grip his head, pulling on the black hair of his fine head. She heard suckling sounds as her lower body was flushing and pumping with heat and desire. Never did she experience anything like this! He was ravenous, taking, demanding, sapping her will with each loud moan and throw of her head.

He moved to the other, licking circles around and around. Sometimes he bit, gently, teasingly, each time a well earned moan came from her lips. He too made sounds, groaning as his senses swam. His pants were suddenly feeling so much tighter…

He needed to move on, he needed more heat! He wasn't even sweating with desire, unlike her who's belly was taut and wet with perspiration. His tongue wanted to taste her sweat, and indeed he did as it trailed through her cleavage to the pace of her beating fevered heart. His hands which had been gripping her hips moved down as his head went. Her moans never ceased as he nuzzled her stomach and her hands still tightly gripped to his scalp.

He dared to move lower and he scented her intoxicating flavor. She was burning for him, so wet and hot, aching for his touch and manhood to relive her of her torment. His breath fanned her womanhood, panting as he took one last look at her moaning, shifting features before he moved in.

Her legs were already parted, eager for him to access her forbidden, hot lands. His tongue, like a dragon, began lapping up her juices, tasting her, feeling her warmth set him on fire. She moaned in response and grinded in his face, gasping a sigh of relief and a whimper of pleasure. The dragon's claws gripped her hips and began licking faster and faster, sapping her up and satisfying his sexual hunger. The beast growled as his bird, his little firebird kept singing sweetly and stretching her wings of lust. He fed from her moans, her cries, her burning flames. His tongue flicked forth into her core and the dragon growled, slowing to a groan as his eyes rolled in pleasure. Taste, glorious fiery taste…his bird bucked and squealed as a joyful young chick feeling the flames of her mother Phoenix's power.

The claws that were digging into her feathers moved in as his maw pulled away. Panting, the night creature felt red seep in to color his scales. The talons creeped in and the bird, in rapturous love gave him fiery moans and screams. The bird sang out a song of passion and wild ecstasy with each thrust and wriggle of the dragon's fingers. His blue-fire eyes closed as her wings reached out and enfolded around him, hugging tightly to his hide as he went deeper, and harder, and snarled in approval at his mate. Flames rolled over her skin and licked his body, heating his soul, providing fuel and love.

He stopped, all too soon for his gasping bird, but he needed his ache to become satisfied. She the creature of fire lay and breathed, the dragon removed his last pieces of clothing, and at once she saw the feast before her.

He was the Dragon. The beast of night and cold. His black glistening skin rippled with red, sweat on his body as he felt the warmth of his lover, his wife, his source of life.

The Phoenix looked up at him, up and down his body at her Dragon. Her beautiful, strong husband, her lover of cold. It was he who released her and saved her from burning up into oblivion. His frosty touch kept her away from the mercy of burning. He made the equilibrium.

And they were happy.

But now, now she was burning up, now she craved and needed him to save her from her aching pain. Whimpering, she shifted and squirmed, wanting to presses her hips against him, anything to calm the fire from hurting her, though she was the origin. He himself was feeling cold…frozen with each passing second…he needed fire, he needed the heat!

He growled seductively, his lips drawn up in a smirk as he wrapped her eager legs around his waist. Suddenly feeling his throbbing hot member, she ground against him and moaned, her heart beating faster as she was slightly relived. At the touch of her heat, he too let out a sound, a deep groan from his draconic throat as he hardened more. He let his weight settle upon her and her wings enfolded to his back. She gripped him tightly and her beak gasped open with a murmur of pleasure from her. Her eyes flashed crimson with excitement. His glowed blue while he readied to satisfy his quest for fire to fill his soul.

Slowly, gently, to savor every feeling of tight heat he slid inside. She too moved to him, stretching and trying to make him move deeper, deeper and deeper to ease her molten core's pain. Pain, utter pain she felt…until he was there, soothing, pleasurable, an antidote.

Flames licked inside and wrapped around him. She was burning for him, burning to exhaustion as he thrusted, slowly and gently into her. Embers were in her eyes as she was becoming hotter and hotter with each moaning thrust. The dragon started harder, harder to feel himself burn with her and become part of the blaze. Pleasure rolled in like waves from an ocean of blazing heat through his body. His eyes closed as he let pleasure and touch, and the taste of skin to be his only senses. Panting heavily as the dragon became one of fire, his head nuzzled between her breasts and felt her racing heart thrum and beat with his. Her wetness made him slide even deeper and allowed himself to reach new places in the heart of fire. Her hot sweaty skin enticed him to groan, groan in the heat he was sharing with her.

She bucked as he thrusted harder, whimpering as his dark claws dug into sides. The dragon growled as he started creating his own fire, his scales glistening with the light of the blaze. His eyes turned red with lustful flames as he let the beast go. The beast truly now showed his power.

Now, he needed her more than ever. Now he needed her heat, fast, he needed her release to release himself! A brutal lover he was, the dragon roared as he thrusted anew and brutally hard. The bird cried out in the pleasurable pain that was pounding into her. Yes, she screamed, yes! It was burning her…He snarled and growled on her body with strong, tense arms gripping the bed with a barbaric face of rapture.

Her legs around his waist squeezed harder and her wings gripped his muscled sides. How she longed to steal his cold. The ice was locked inside now, his scales from the dark of dead winter into the glorious red of dark heat. Her moans and groans, music to his ears blended with his own song of love and ecstasy. He grunted and panted, tensing his body as at last…at last he knew she was truly burning…and he, too, was hot and needed to let the cold go and save them from complete lustful domination.

The dragon reared his head and roared a jet of flame from his maw as he gallantly roared. It was a howl of utter joy and release. Inside her where he lodged himself into the being of flame he let the cold go. Letting the seed flow to cool her down, to tame the flame that was consuming her.

A loud gasp came from her beak. A smile crept to her face as she wailed and screamed. Her screech came with her as she tightened and opened for him. Warmth, a feeling, the release she craved came with her and him. Her liquid fire mixed with his, mingling together inside her body. Gasping and more gasping came from her lips. The torture had ended, and she fell limp from her orgasm.

Panting the dragon took her heat and forged him anew. He managed another roar, loud and clear that she was claimed and his. She was his fire. She made him live again. And now, the flames from her skin and feathers died down and she lay, spent and released. The phoenix gave him what he needed. She was the willing woman to make give reason why this Dragon, this creature of dark and love a reason to live.

Now it was a dragon of fire. Vladislaus was the beast of lust and his bird was a cold, soft bird of winter.

But the Phoenix still had the flame in her to recover, and push him down. Anette blazed with cold, her energy sapped. He had taken too much! But now she needed some of his warmth…she straddled his hips, her head above his as he lay, panting and satisfied.

But she was not. She needed the blaze back to her. She desired more lust…more sex…more agonizing release!

He stared up at her with his glowing eyes as his beloved smiled down at him. He was limp and burning with the smoldering flames across his body. Then, immediately he knew that his firebird was cold and frozen. But now, now she needed him to give some of it back.

Her feathers tickled his chest, lightly caressing as she settled upon his manhood. He groaned at the feel of her heat against his, burning even more than hers. Slowly and tenderly she slipped unto him reliving herself of the cold. Warm, heat, enticing flames warmed her body and crepted up inside her to warm the ice that was in her being. Both cried out, one feeling the pleasure of cold and the other of at last, warmth.

She hissed in delight as she moved on and out, on and out again. The dragon growled in his throat as she began burning deeply and pleasuring his body as she shared the heat he stole from her. His claws grasped her shoulders as she gripped his, lifting from him to thrust and thrust. He closed his eyes as she provided passionate love to him. Her beak nuzzled his draconic head and she moaned, recoiling as savory lustful flames rekindled in her heart. Her dull brown eyes that had frozen with cold were quickly warming. Her feathers that were frosted melted the water and turned to steam. Panting, he saw his firebird rise up to her former glory with each ascending note from her as she rode faster, and faster!

He began bucking and thrusting with her. His body could not lie still as she made him groan and moan over and over again! Both began a chorus of passion and ecstasy together, loud and clear as both neared and neared to their ultimate goal. Her feathers turned to the vibrant reds and scarlet of the flames, what was missing was the blaze of the hearth, the eruption of fire to her. His scales were dulling as fire was sapped from him, but still he maintained luster and blaze. He trembled with a groan as she ground and pressured. Soon, so very soon he would come…he could not tell when, for his senses were paralyzed.

And then he came. He came screaming loudly with a dark husky horse yell as he released. His firebird trembled as he bucked and groaned with his eyes glazed over with pleasure.

Flames came and ignited the fire of her heart. The firebird, the goddess burst forth with flame! Her body set fire from her and burned brightly in the blaze of both their glory. Pleasure ignited and made her thrust, deep and hard…and both glorified and become the red of love. Passion was theirs; passions between them became one; passions possessed them as both rang out new songs of embers and the story of the first fire between man and woman.

The creature

s retreated as the bird dropped her wings. The dragon glowed red and was content with heat. He lay, limp and exhausted from obtaining his satisfaction.

Then…as both burned inside an eternal flame of life, senses came at last; the inner beasts that took over went back to their master's heart. The Phoenix and The Dragon became once again…Anette and Vladislaus.

Stroking her hair, he smiled at his wife. She snuggled upon his warm chest as they shared body heat. Warmth was his, and she helped give it to him to keep him alive. She and him both experienced cold and the fell of gaining and sharing warmth…as they should, for they were forever partners.

_I will never leave you. Even if I die, I shall come back. I cannot bear to live without you, my darling flame. _He whispered in his tired mind. As if in response she moaned slightly as she hugged his warm chest tighter. The thrum of both heartbeats together in slow sleeping harmony was a lullaby to both of them. His firebird slumbered.

A new day will awaits them. For now, he just held to her tight. She was his life. She was the heartbeat, the flame that made him live.

Not even the devil himself could ever separate them for eternity.



**A/N: Read and review the utter sexiness! Please? Pretty PLEASE!?**

**Shoys.**

P.S: Wish her a happy birthday too!


End file.
